


酒店的二三事

by Koleee



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koleee/pseuds/Koleee
Summary: 酒店经理桃和旅行包的二三事





	酒店的二三事

Sebastian迈着不算大的步伐跨进了电梯，他抬头时稍稍向左撇了撇眼神，对方湛蓝的眼睛迅速与自己交融，四目对视的时间怕是连0.1秒都没有，Sebastian就挫败地移开了眼睛，该死的，别像个刚开始恋爱的小姑娘一样！不过庆幸的是，他看见对方胸前佩戴着一个端正的工牌，上面工整的标刻了他的名字。

Chris Evans  
不错，非常不错，棒极了

他不仅是感叹这一座服务周全的五星级酒店，当然Sebastian非常自信的表示这百分之九十九来源于自己精明的眼光，不过精明如他似乎也没有预料到这里同时还藏匿着一位金发甜心且恰好让他遇见。

金发、蓝眼睛、高挑、公狗腰和完美比例的肌肉。这完全就是Sebastian心中的完美人选，简直完美的不可思议，不过不清楚床上能不能行呢？Sebastian有理由怀疑上帝听见了他的诉求，那可真够意思的。

他低着头看着他们之间大概只隔着差不多两个脚印的宽度，Sebastian能从空气中嗅出一股从他身上透出来的清冽香气，仅仅只有他们两个的空间让Sebastian不加掩饰的目光可以毫无顾忌的放在对方的背影上下徘徊。他交叉着手臂站在那儿，又抬头看着不断变化的楼层数，这让他不着声色的勾了勾唇。

电梯间在三楼停顿，Chris带领他到他的房间里头，把他的房卡落到卡槽里，白炽灯点亮了房间里的每一个角落。Sebastian随意的把行李箱丢在了一旁，把目标钉在了那张看起来十分柔软舒适的双人床上。  
Sebastian张开双臂“嘭”的一声扎在了床上，果不其然，软的足以消磨掉他一天的疲倦。他的眼睛缓慢的眨着，这么大张床，一个人睡的话未免有点孤单了吧？  
Sebastian看着面前的金发甜心如是想到

然而他也不知道为什么，从电梯到进房，自己的眼神总是望着本应不该看的地方，两截修长且均匀的双腿，再往上一点看，还有黑色的布料牢牢抓着紧绷的大腿，修饰成一道完美曲线的臀部，难道美国男人都这样吗？Sebastian忍不住在心底里咆哮，不得不承认的是，这实在太太太翘了，他甚至还觉得这完全可以甩掉那些美国辣妞十几条大街，如果有一个关于“美国翘臀”的排行榜的话，那么Sebastian可以当众发誓，他会毫不犹豫的将自己所有票投给这位十分养眼的金发甜心，当然Sebastian也非常肯定他绝对有资格荣登第一位。

Sebastian摩挲着新长出了一些胡茬的下巴，他还是第一次这样子观察别人的屁股，毕竟他绝对不想在大街上以“性骚扰”的罪名被警察带走，更不希望自己的职业生涯遭到一场大爆炸，不过在特定的人身上，这种东西总是克制不了的。

“房间内的所有设施均可以使用，冰箱和桌台的任何食品均是可以免费食用的，热水为24小时供应，吹风机在壁柜里。”  
Chris打开壁柜向床上的人作出示范，紧接着滔滔不绝的说出已经滚熟于心中的介绍文案。

“本酒店提供免费自助餐早餐，时间为早上的6：00-10：00，餐券夹在房卡套里。”Chris不紧不慢的作出结尾，这可比平时慢了将近两分钟，他祈祷这位先生不要看出自己心里那点不纯的心思。  
Chris本着自己的职份为自己的客户详细的介绍着每天重复一万遍的内容，不过今天这位客户明显让这个过程不再那么枯燥。

他从来不会留意客户的长相，毕竟每天来来往往的人这么多，而因为自己这副长相确实有不少人前来搭讪，但往往都会以自己一句“你是？”而宣告结束，当然也有些不懈坚持追问的人让他不得已以另一种强硬的方式结束，每当这种情况出现，Chris唯一的焦虑是不要受到什么投诉，虽然不是很严重但是还是挺麻烦的不是吗。Chris自问自己也不是什么人像采集仪，他只是一位本分敬业的酒店经理而已。

这位先生大概也是他第一位想主动观察的人，他有一头蓬松的棕发，灯光下照耀着又卷又密的睫毛，往下看还有一双水润的灰绿眼眸眨巴眨巴的望着自己，穿着一身松垮的卫衣手拖着一个轻巧便捷的黑色行李箱，想来也是来旅游的吧，Chris在刚刚帮他登记住房手续的时候看见了他的名字，当然还顺便稍微观察了一下对方，仅仅是稍微而已，Chris这样说服自己。

Sebastian Stan

Chris话已经讲完了，面前的人依然没有半点动静，眼睛望着前方不知道在看些什么，所以他也只能略失礼貌的出声扰醒了对方。  
“Sir？”Chris俯下身子歪头喊着面前这个像着了魔一样的人，有什么东西比他更值得注意吗？这是Chris人生中第一次对自己的长相发出深重的疑问，殊不知自己的某个部位散发出来的魅力要比那张脸还要大。

陷入翘臀诱惑的Sebastian被Chris的喊声拉回了现实，看向早已挪到自己面前的Chris惊愕的往后退了退，傻愣愣的看着面前的男人，该死的，Sebastian暗骂自己，他该不是发现我盯着他的屁股傻笑了吧！？他可不想领取监狱一日游套餐。

“啊..嗯..那个，我...”Sebastian紧张的两只手不协调的上下挥动，又尴尬的摸了摸鼻子，试图找一个更合理的理由解释他的痴笑行为。

“如有需要，请及时联络我”Chris开口恰好的缓解了他的尴尬，并没有拆穿他脑里的黄色废料，这令他在心底里呼了长长的一口气。  
Sebastian在脑子里演练着该如何讲出来他想和他做的委婉话语。  
“做吗？”不行不行，Sebastian摇了摇头，这也太直接了他自认为自己可是一个矜持的男人。  
又或者“床这么大，我一个睡挺不合适的，你要来一起和我取暖吗？”天啊，Sebastian你到底在想些什么东西！？这绝对是天底下最拙劣的理由。

还未等他想出一个绝妙的理由，Chris就向自己欠了欠身，正打算转身离开时，自己的一只手已经抛离了自主意识的抓着对方的手腕。  
Sebastian可不是一个会让煮熟的鸭子飞跑了的笨人，于是他咧着嘴角，在灯光下显得格外通透的灰绿眼眸望向对方。

“请问你们酒店提供特殊服务吗？”

Chris沉默了半刻，不过他并没有像Sebastian所想的那样立马致电911，而是挣脱开他的手掌，转向抚摸着眼前这位小熊红润的脸颊，这是Chris刚刚想出来的，当然他真实的触感可要比泰迪熊好上千万倍了。

Chris抬眸望着他 “本酒店可不会触犯法律，但我想，我可以。”  
“这可不是犯法，只是在满足客户需要而已，亲爱的。”Sebastian感觉他辣爆了，在任何一种意义上。

Chris挑了挑眉，另一只手正在不慌不忙的扭开身上的纽扣。紧接着他俯下身子，朝红艳的唇瓣吻去，细细吮吸着嫩滑的唇肉，男人的手按着他的后脑勺加深了这场热吻。  
Sebastian开始感觉周边的空气慢慢被他吸干，他逐渐感觉到窒息的感觉，可面前的男人还是不依不饶的不肯放过自己的嘴唇。

Chris听到Sebastian发出的一两声不满的控诉后就放开了他，看着两人面前拉长的银丝和小熊铺着一层水雾的眼睛。

“你真甜..宝贝。”

Chris同时扒开身下人与自己的衣服，精壮紧实的肌肉完美的显露在自己的眼前，Sebastian忍不住抬手摸了摸他结实的腹肌，他毫无疑问的确认自己下面已经湿透了。

Chris勾了勾嘴角说着与他相貌不太匹配的污言秽语，他开始从细长的颈部下落到胸前的两个挺立凸起的小点，像幼儿喝奶一样用力吮吸着，粗糙的舌苔往耳廓慢慢磨咬，又用舌头在乳晕上打转。牙齿不时轻轻磕碰到肉粒惊起Sebastian的一串串微颤的低吟。Chris的一只手向下用力掰开小熊的双腿，粗长的手指向湿润的蜜穴探去，“嗯..啊...”Sebastian禁不住的发出一声声甜腻的轻吟。

Chris抚摸了几下湿润的外穴后用一根手指直径插进未经开发的里面，湿润而滚烫的甬道紧紧包裹着他的整根手指，往深处去捣弄，顺带另一只手揉捏着红肿的乳头。Chris喘着一口口粗气，谢天谢地自己还剩下那么一点理智，他可不想弄伤了面前这个甜蜜罐头。

每插入一根手指后，Sebastian就迫不及待的扭着腰往下送，矜持在这个情况下只能是毫无作用的阻碍物。在被吻的情迷意乱下小熊在插入第四根手指搅的他里面完全软熟后咬着红肿的下唇望着Chris

“嗯..哼...可以进来了..嗯..快点..”

Chris的眼眸渐渐暗下来，瞬间崩掉了脑袋里仅存的那根称为理智的弦，他把手指从滚烫的蜜穴里抽出来，看着面前的人儿因为甬道突然空虚而迷茫的双眼，Chris顿觉脑袋快要烤熟了，他单手解开了自己的裤带，里头隐藏的巨根瞬间弹出，Sebastian惊呼一声，他自问自己也算是大了，但这一根确实是人类该有的尺寸吗？？

“舔一舔，宝贝。”Chris哑着嗓子扶住自己的阴茎向Sebastian的嘴边蹭了蹭，他通红的眼眶望向面前的巨物，Sebastian呼吸急促的伸手抚向他已经硬邦邦的下身，伸出舌尖试探性的舔弄着眼前的沟壑，口水发出的渍渍声淫荡的充满了整个空间，包裹不住的水渍顺着阴茎往下流淌，打湿了阴毛。男人发出一声低沉而沙哑的吼声，快感从脊椎慢慢延伸。Sebastian张开小嘴把整个伞状吞入嘴里，舌头毫无章法的吮吸着柱体，一深一浅的吞吐着，只几下Sebastian就觉得腮帮子酸的要紧。Chris抚摸着他的头发，也不再为难他，依依不舍的把巨根从他的嘴腔里抽出，口水包裹住的阴茎润滑的从他口里带出一些粘腻的口水。

早已按耐不住的Chris高高抬起Sebastian的大腿，扭动着胯下用滚烫的肉根向蜜穴里缓缓插入，肉刃肏进畅通湿滑的蜜穴里，Sebastian被刺激的尖叫出声。

他们可能才认识了一个小时不到，但他似乎能从Chris的眼睛里满满溢出来的爱意，天知道这是为什么，或许是一见钟情吧，Sebastian第一次觉得这个只会在泡妞用的词语完美的不像话。

“哈...嗯...慢一点”Sebastian被操的两瓣臀肉无法控制的开始抖动。  
“啊嗯..太大了，会坏的....嗯”Sebastian勾着男人的脖子，沙哑的声音顶不住的叫出声来，这样的感觉太过了，他此时此刻有点担心明天自己能不能实行自己的旅游计划而不是只能够在床上一日游。

“放松一点宝贝，夹的我太紧了。”Chris开始慢慢的抽送，幅度不大，揉捏着他的臀瓣，直到Sebastian慢慢适应了他的巨大，抬起双腿缠住他的腰，慢慢的等待开扩这一片秘密花园 

“啊..嗯..你到底真的是酒店经理吗，为什么这么熟练..唔..”Sebastian努力从被搅的黏糊糊的脑袋里组织着词语发出疑问，毕竟这也太爽了点吧

Chris天生就是行动派，他堵上了Sebastian通红的嘴唇，轻轻的像是对待什么瑰宝那样。

“无师自通。”Chris炙热的呼吸喷射在Sebastian的脸颊上，他可没有说谎，他的脑子这么想着，也就这么做了。

看到Sebastian紧皱的眉毛开始舒展后，Chris一只手掐着大腿，另一只手箍着对方的腰杆。发紫的阴茎在紧致湿软的肉穴里贯穿，又快又狠的穿进小熊的最深处，囊袋的拍打声清晰的撞进Sebastian的耳朵里。Chris无规则的在他身下冲撞着企图把他整一个人撞散，Sebastian被颠的上下摇动，灼热的硬柱使他整个人发软，而男人却恨不得连耻毛和睾丸也一同塞进去，对方每一次都精准的撞到了他的最深处，没有一点点懈怠的意思，仿佛他能这么做一整天。男人的手揉上了他贴在肚皮上吐着白液的挺立的阴茎，上下的撸动着，而当身下的肉根碰到某个点时，Sebastian细腻的呻吟在此时此刻变了调，爽的绷紧了秀丽的脚趾，又爽又痒的酥麻感觉像电流一样不断从他的脊椎串流，Sebastian软趴趴的伏在枕头上，四肢软绵绵的似被无形中卸了力一般。

Chris看见对方这一副模样，轻笑一声，使坏般的找准了地方，打桩似的猛击那个另对方崩溃的敏感点，左手覆上他的乳尖揉捏。Sebastian尖叫着挠他的胸膛，甬道里湿漉漉的收缩起来，Chris被夹的发出低沉的喘息，他低下头堵住了那张求饶的嘴，连带着堵住身下的泄口，用指尖轻轻刮着顶端的马眼，用虎口上下摩挲着顶端。

体内的海绵体不断的胀大，Sebastian难受的扭动着腰支试图缓解自己硬的发疼的阴茎，柱体不停的凑近Chris的虎口蹭着。

“别再大了...嗯...要撑坏了..啊哈..”

“啊..哼..让我射..求你”

Sebastian难耐的舔了舔嘴唇，嘴中的呻吟已经不成调了，他拱成虾米似的身躯控制不住的打着哆嗦。Chris抬起手拍打着他身下的臀瓣，痉挛的小穴顿时绞紧了粗大的肉根。Sebastian绵软的尾音嗯嗯哼哼不断的发出，高潮在即却又得不到泄欲。几尽被欲望焚烧而亡的他把每个求饶的字词化的又棉又软，抓挠着Chris的手臂央求着他。

Chris不忍看见自己的小熊如此的折磨，于是更卖力的操进那烂熟的蜜穴里，软嫩的肉穴一缩一缩吸咬着里面粗大的阴茎，男人粗暴的加快了抽插的速度，Sebastian仰着像天鹅一样的颈呜咽着接受这一波又一波的快感，他的意识完全崩塌被快感所彻底占领，Chris松开了马眼，甜腻的汁液射满了他的小腹，Sebastian的脑袋里瞬间成了一片混沌，正在余劲中的阴茎微微颤栗，Chris猛插了几下进行着最后的攻占，抵着温暖的内里射了大量的滚烫的精液，让Sebastian颤抖着几乎丧失了意识，待到低喘的Chris把让的阴茎从粉肉里拔出来时带着不少属于他的白浊液体，而Sebastian的肚皮依然被他大量的精液撑起，轻轻一按精液就顺着股间向外流淌，打湿了一大片的床单，场面淫靡至极。

Chris拂去身下被操坏的小熊额头上的汗珠，Sebastian细长的发尾被汗水打湿的粘在皮肤上，他吻了一下他的额头，嘴角弯沉一个很好看的弧度，问他“工作时间擅自离开岗位可是要收到惩罚的，你打算怎么赔偿我？”  
Sebastian抑制不住的咯咯笑着，胸膛剧烈的上下起伏，拉了一半的窗帘可以看见外面的霓虹灯影在照映，空气中的暧昧仿佛都是上天安排，他抬起软糯无力的手臂主动搂着男人的脖子亲了一口。

“我把我自己赔给你，怎么样？”

其实Sebastian从来不相信缘份，因为他一直认为这只不过是修饰“概率”二字的华丽辞藻。  
不过到最后，当他遇见了那个他后。Sebastian觉得这一种人与人之间命运纠缠的丝线，确实该用世界上最完美的词语去形容它。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读


End file.
